Mania
by ForgetMeMaybe
Summary: No one knows if Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley are meant for tragedy. But they are the center of the most dangerous endeavor the Wizarding World has seen. The return of the Dark Lord is on the threshold of reality and the two fourth years have caught the eye of the New Death Eaters. Is this a game of chance, or will family history change everything? Is this love or mania? Scorose
1. Prolouge

"The Malfoy name has always had meaning, Draco. We chose our side a long time ago, and he will be the one to continue our legacy." Lucius Malfoy sat looking out of the darkened upstairs room looking through the clear windows at the overcast skies. His grandson, 14 years of age, stood in the lawn examining a golden snitch in his hands.

"Yes." Draco agreed. "Once he has grown, he will make us proud." Lucius swallowed. "His time to prove himself has come faster than we ever expected." He told his son, his voice hoarse, displaying a raspiness that is only awarded with old age.

"What do you mean, father?" Draco asked, not comprehending.

"I have heard of a new chapter. A revival of sorts. The return of the Death Eaters." He said calmly, slowly. Draco was taken aback. "Impossible." He breathed. "That would mean-"

"The return of the Dark Lord. Yes." Lucius said.

"Father, you do not make any sense." Draco struggled. "He is dead. He- He was defeated." Lucius held up a hand. "No, you only believe he is. A small wisp of his soul still exists. Yes…and Scorpius will be the one to bring the Lord Voldemort to power."

The young, platinum haired boy released the snitch, and bent down to mount his broom and begin the chase. He zoomed from the ground, gaining height above the grass, looking content. Only but a ghost of a smile graced his lips.

_I am so sorry, Scorpius. My son. _


	2. Chapter One

"Keep it steady, Weasley!" called Davy Cromwell, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. I dodged a bludger as it whizzed past me clanging into one of the hoops. "Yes!" he encouraged. "Way to avoid life threatening injuries!" I wore an amused grin, blocking the quaffle with perfect timing. I was showing off, and everyone could tell. "Whoo!" I took a quick victory spin.

"Alright, you can quit stealing the spotlight Rose." Albus said bumping my lightly on his broom. "I don't know what you're talking about." I joked. We descended back towards the grass, Quidditch practice being over. I walked toward the benches, exhausted in the satisfactory way that only Quidditch could provide. "Great practice." Davy bid us, "Bring that skill to the next Slytherin match and it'll be no contest."

"Heading back to the Common Room?" Albus asked. "Yeah, I'll meet you in the Great Hall later or something." I replied, itching to get away from the field. We went separate ways, beginning the trek through several different shifting staircases. Albus ran his hand through his dark hair, walking down a parallel staircase. I smiled, thinking about how close we were. The Potter-Weasley clan was huge. You couldn't go a day without seeing someone that was your cousin, or something. It made things easy sometimes; you never really get homesick. There's comfort in knowing that you'll always see a familiar face, but there's also competition. Extreme competition, a rivalry like you wouldn't believe. Who has the best marks? Who won the pickup Quidditch game? And if I'm honest I've been caught up in this more than anyone else. I like being the best. I like being able to put on a façade and making everyone believe me. I just...like being liked. Don't we all?

Whining portrait after whining portrait passed, and I approached a door that was in fact, not the Common Room. It was sanctuary, more commonly known as an abandoned room. I've never been caught here, not since I first found it in first year. If anyone did catch me, I'd tell them it was a place for me to think, because I enjoy the quiet or something of the sort. But that's a just another sweet lie.

He's there. Always. Whenever we agree to meet, Scorpius is there. We're each other's secret.

He smirks when he sees me after I slip through the door.

"Finally." he says, feigning annoyance.

"You know Quidditch is something that actually takes time and effort." I said smiling. "As opposed too..?" he prompted. "This." I replied, leaning towards him for a kiss. It is not at all a disappointment.

Ok, it was great. He's a really good kisser. His lips on mine in the glowy gold evening light filtering through the window was pure magic. No pun intended. He pulled away. "You're right." He admits "Effortless."

He runs a hand down to my hip. "You're a mess." he states. I roll my eyes. "Hey!" He laughs, "Sorry, sorry." He quickly adds, grinning. "I look like a troll because I've been busting my bum to take Slytherin out at the next match." I explain.

"Oh, practice all you want. Is it really worth it?" he banters. "It will be when I get to see the look on your face after we crush you." I reply cooly leaning up to kiss him again. "And plus, I wanted to come straight here. Going to the dorm would mean getting caught by one of the girls, and dragged to the Great Hall or something."

"I'm honored that you prioritize me before combing your hair." he replied. "But I've only got a little while before Lestrade or someone starts looking for me. And dinner is almost here, as well." I agree, and we share a kiss that we know will be the last one of the night. It's passionate. Not exactly slow, but just right enough to sadden me that I he is indeed, a secret.

We've been meeting up since the middle of third year. We started out as friends, but the Malfoy family is known for being prestigious, and Scorpius knew that no one would approve of us. We took no chances. We met up in secret almost everyday, but otherwise having no contact but a sidelong glance or a cheeky expression when no one was looking. It was also helpful that we were Quidditch rivals, since Scorpius was the knock-out Slytherin seeker. No one would ever suspect a thing. Though, I hate having to sneak about all the time, I really...like Scorpius. I care for him, deeply.

Ugh, come on. I'm trying to avoid the "L word", because I don't- I don't love him. I don't know if I do. I don't think I've ever loved anyone. There's family of course, but that's completely different than what I'm thinking of.

Love. I'm not sure I believe in it yet. I've had plenty of boyfriends in the past, but they've all came and went. Each one claiming they love me, but in the end never giving me more than a few more rungs up the social ladder. And that's what I do.

I'm not a good person. I attempt perfection, but I can't help but get waves of feeling like a fraud. They sneak up on me, amid the rushing crowds of parties, when I ace an exam, or pull off a great Quidditch play. I live life to accomplish, and then to check and see who was watching.

I don't know why. But I don't think about him like that. No, not Scorpius. He's real, and I can be real when I'm with him. He knows what I do. He sees me when I smile and make small talk, and kiss up to professors.

And he just knows.

Which is more than I can say for Albus, James or anyone else for that matter.

I try not to think about it now though, and just focus on these last few second before they're gone. He pulls away, and flashes those merciless eyes at me before he reaches the door.

"See you later, Rose."

But he doesn't make it out the door before the-

_CRASH._


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: I hate putting these in fanfictions because I like the story to speak for itself, but nevertheless I wanted to thank everyone who has read my story so far! Anyways, once you reach the break in the chapter, the point of view will change from first person to third person. I plan to write all scenes including Rose in first person from Rose's POV and all scenes directly centered around the Malfoys in third person POV.**

**Thanks and enjoy! Please share this, also. I am extremely proud of it, and I hope to get it more exposure.**

The window was dashed to pieces, and Scorpius, who had been awkwardly caught between the door, jumped back inside with a start. Without a word we gazed towards the mess, stunned. On the ground was a person. Brown hair, small, and lying in a pile of glass. I looked beside him to see an ancient looking broom, one that had probably been passed down through generations because it was "trusty" when the economy was not.

"What the hell.." Scorpius said incredulously, not phrasing it as a question, his words abruptly ending the silence. He gripped my arm. "Come on." he urged me. "They'll know we've been here."

"What? No, we can't leave him." I argued, sympathizing with the kid that had just barreled through a window. Scorpius' impatient expression was all I could see. "Well what are we going to tell them then? 'Oops, sorry. We were making out in an old classroom and some random guy broke through the window. Might want to make sure he doesn't bleed to death.' " I groaned, exasperated. "Who's to say that they aren't looking for him now?" I questioned.

"We'll say...we'll say we were walking and both heard the crash. We were confused at first, but then we opened the door and found him." I reasoned. I kneeled beside to the boy and shook his shoulder. Not even a twitch. "He's out." I said.

"I'm going to the hospital wing. Hide if you must." I stated standing, stilled miffed that he would even think of leaving this boy alone. He had a point about being discovered, but I hated when his deceptive side became prominent. It makes me wonder if I've ever been on the receiving end of his lies.

_You're quite the liar too, Rose. Trust him._

He followed me silently to the hospital wing, hanging back a few steps until we arrived. Just as I was about to explain to Madame Vira, he stepped up and explained the story with such ease and...feigned _distress. _He was believable. I sighed to myself. He never ceases to amaze me. Madame Vira rushed toward the classroom, asking questions on the way.

"And how did you hear it through the wall?"

"It was just this deafening crash, and a...thud. I guess you'd say."

"Merlin help this boy."

We arrived at the room, where he still lay in the glass. it felt so strange to have not only one, but two other people in a room that I had only ever considered ours. The rest was uneventful. A few spells and trip back down to the hospital win, had Damian (now that I knew his name) feeling better.

The two of us stayed for a while, getting to know him. "I'm a rubbish Quidditch player. I hate flying." He said smiling. He was a decent Ravenclaw first year. I liked him, anyway.

But the thought of Scorpius being so willing to let others suffer never left my mind.

"Draco." Lucius told his son, back at the Manor. "We need to pay young Scorpius a visit." Draco looked from his copy of the Daily Prophet, to the old man in the emerald leather chair, the ghoulish cold lamplight not at all helping his appearance.

"No. We will not step foot on the Hogwarts grounds. No one but Scorpius will be associated with it." he took another breath, turning his attention back to his paper. "We shall wait until Christmas holiday." he decided, exhaling.

Astoria strode into the room, her hair swirled up in an elegant manner. "Draco, darling. We have a visitor." She smiled, but he could see the look in her wide eyes that something was not right.

Into the room cantered Eric Morelty. Draco had not seen him in month, nor had he wanted to. "My, is it good to be back at Malfoy Manner!" he said with an exceptional flourish to his arm.

"Eric Morelty." Draco greeted the smiling man. "It's been some time." Morelty sat down in one of the chairs, needing no invitation. His expensive looking robes, and incredibly handsome face could make anyone feel inferior. It was as if he never aged. "It has been. I do love what you have done with the decorating."

Silence fell across the room. "Well," he said, ignoring the pause. "I trust your boy is enjoying his time at Hogwarts." "Immensely." Draco replied. Lucius stayed quiet, staring down the visitor.

"Good. And since you are not going to ask, my son is hardly living up to Renata and I's expectations. We're not quite 'proud parents' if you understand me." Morelty continued.

"How terrible." Astoria expressed in her polite way. "Yes," he agreed. "Ever since he got sorted into Ravenclaw, he's associating with all the wrong people. I surely hope he'll figure out what is...best for him." Astoria nodded. "It is only his first year. Things will improve."

"I do not doubt it. Especially if he will soon be collaborating with Scorpius." he said, knowing that Astoria would not understand him. "Now, enough with the small talk. Draco, I came to tell you that Emerson has made it official. He will be the leader of the new...project, so to speak. But we will need access to Hogwarts. To _her_."

"I am aware of this." Draco replied. Morelty didn't miss a beat as he continued, speaking suavely "The only choice left to be made is simple. Which son will we choose? Mine, or yours?" Draco nodded. "We are in quite the predicament."

"I assure you. This is an honorable opportunity." Morelty. Draco shook his head. "Indeed, but it is extremely dangerous. Hardly fit for a child."

He then looked to his wife. "Astoria, dear. Would you mind leaving us?" She nodded, pained, choking out the words "Of course."

After an agonizing ten minutes, the door opened and Eric Morelty was on his way. Astoria and Draco were left in the hallway.

"Tell me." she said. "Everything."

"The Dark Lord, Astoria. He will return."

"And what have we to do with it?"

"We are loyal to him.'

"No, you are. And you owe me an explanation. I- I do not understand."

Draco launched into the story. Back when they were all young and still Hogwarts students, Harry Potter's best friend, Ronald Weasley had a rat. It constanly bit him, and was a rebellious, and all around horrible pet. It was soon discovered to be Peter Pettigrew in his animagus form. Time moved on and Peter proved time and time again how loyal he was to Voldemort, and in the end Peter was more valuable than anyone could ever know. But he died, right in the very home they were standing in. Not much was heard of him after that, he was only remembered as a traitor.

Things have changed. Until know, it is a known fact that Lord Voldermort created seven horcruxes, but no. The eighth was instilled in Peter Pettigrew, and alas, incorrectly. This horcrux was weak, residing in only in Pettigrews subconscious and as we have discovered, it is transferable through certain measures. It was so weak, infact, that after a certain amount of time it became detached from the Dark Lord completley, rendering it useless in keeping him alive.

But it still existed long past Peter Pettigrew's death, in none other than Ron Weasley. The fragment of Voldemort's soul had been transferred into him through the rat bites Peter inflicted upon him, unknowingly of course. And legend says that this kind of Horcrux is also passed down like a gene to first born children.

It now exists inside the subconscious of Rose Weasley, a fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

And Draco Malfoy has been chosen to extract this fragment from her, though no one new of their...relationship. Not even Draco.

Astoria shook her head, still processing the information. "Why? Why must we involve our son in something so terrible?"

"He is the closest one too her, Astoria. They are in classes together everyday. Morelty's boy, Damien, could never do it, but he's promised to watch Rose Weasley. Just to keep an eye on her, to help Scorpius accomplish this."

"They are all so young. And the girl? Won't she die?" Astoria whispered.

"Yes, darling. She will die. I don't favor this either, but it must be done." Astoria looked as though she was going to faint. She had no knowledge that such a long and complicated history belonged to the Weasleys, but then again, not even the Weasleys did.

"It will be worth it, Astoria. When we resurrect him, we will be more powerful than any other family in the Wizarding World. _We_ will have our rightful place in history. Just imagine it, being more famous than any Weasley or Potter to ever live."

His wife was not convinced. She simply feared for the day that her son would return on holiday, knowing that his life would never be the same.

Damien Morelty, and Scorpius Malfoy were going to murder Rose Weasley, whether they liked it or not.


	4. Chapter Three

I sat down in my normal seat in History of Magic class, beside Sira Howard. She was a close friend of mine, one of the few people outside of my family that I could really trust, but there were many things I didn't know about her. She was a Gryffindor, though both her parents and her brother had been Slytherins, and as much as she refused to talk about it, I knew she hated being the odd one out. If she got the chance to join Slytherin today, I have no doubt that she would. She was a social nomadic, never staying in one place, never talking to the same people. She seemed to spend a lot of time with Lorcan and Lysander, though. She probably knew my cousins better than I did.

I saw Scorpius walk into class, shooting me an undetectable warm look. I smiled, raising an eyebrow. History of Magic was a fun class, simply because our current topic was The Second Wizarding War, which, incidentally both of our families had been a part of. We could recite the stories instantly, with better sources than a textbook, most likely. This class was just another friendly competition. James sat close to me as well, and I immediately felt guilty for now talking to him the other day. We made small talk for a while, but I couldn't bring myself to focus.

"So you know Evan right...and then he the whole thing spilled! Professor...so mad and I just...HAHAHAHA!" I smiled and laughed having no clue what he was talking about. I made a mental note to sit by him at dinner, and really spend some time with him. He was my best friend for Merlin's sake.

"Today, class..."the thin, tall Professor Retworth began. "We will be having a discussion about a serious top that I know you all are very interested in. We're going to be discussing Lord Voldemort's final days, and the battle of Hogwarts that took place right here nearly 20 years ago."

The classroom chattered excitedly. "Easy participation grade." Sira murmured to me. "Like always." I replied. Professor Retworth raised a hand. "Now. Let's begin. I want to know what you think it was like to be a Death Eater during the Battle." James looked bored. He hated this class, simply because he'd heard it all before. Plus, the stories were always better when your dad was _The Chosen One_.

Only Scorpius and I raised our hands. "Mrs. Weasley." he acknowledged me. I immediately began. "They were motivated, proud, and probably terrified as well. They believed they were safe, that this battle was nothing but another obstacle."

"They weren't ignorant." Scorpius interrupted. "They weren't being fooled into following Voldemort, they joined by their own free will."

"There were a few exceptions. Some of your family members might be able to tell you a thing or two about being forced into becoming a Death Eater." I countered.

"Fine." he said, not missing a beat. "Let's say you were forced into the Death Eaters. What, are you supposed to 'tell a trusted adult'? No, there was no running away."

"Would you rather live their lives, or die your own death?"

He smirked at me, shaking his head slightly. "Unbelievable." he whispered.

"Mr. Malfoy, and Mrs. Weasley, this is a class discussion. I would appreciate it if you would stay on topic-"

"I'd just like to hear his answer, Professor." I said. I was showing off, being a disrespectful attention whore, but that didn't stray to far from the things people whispered behind my back. Plus, I really did want to hear his answer. Seeing Scorpius Malfoy speechless is a very rare opportunity.

"There are few things I will die for, _Mrs. Granger._ But if I should die, I wouldn't be ashamed if it was because of family loyalty. Regardless of how evil I appeared tp the world, being exiled from the only ones who love me would be none the better."

I shook my head. _"Mr. Malfoy_. You must be loved by all the wrong people."

"I don't expect you to understand. Not all of us have a family worth fighting for." he said, tossing another challenge my way.

"Both of you! OUT!" an irate, red faced Professor Retworth exclaimed. I gathered up my books, placing my bag over my shoulder and left, Scorpius falling closely behind. The door swung shut behind us.

"Good argument." he complimented me. "If I wasn't smarter than I am, I would've believed you." We both stared straight ahead. "Bullshit. You know I'm the most persuasive person you've ever met."

"Yes, and a total bitch." he mumbled. "What was that?" I spun around to ask. "A total witch." he amended quickly. I slammed him in the shoulder with a book, sending us both into fits of laughter. To anyone else we would've seemed delusional. We just insulted each others families, argued like there was no tomorrow, got kicked out of class, and now here we are. Laughing like today was the best day ever. It might as well have been. That's just what we were, broken people that weren't really broken at all. Who loved each other as complete opposites, and I swear to you,

the world could've fallen in on us and I would've still been smiling.

I was the girl who wanted to be Queen of Everything and he was the boy that no one really knew, and we both had ingenious families but we were just normal.

Normal in a legendary place, with no one to witness the horrible beautiful people we were in that moment. We kissed. It was better than any secret kiss, better than anything really. It was just us, in a complete state of utter mania that I liked to think was love.

And it was. I loved him more than I could tell you, or show you.

But just like everything else, the kiss ended when reality and fear reminded us that an_ us _does not exist.

We are a secret. And secrets must be kept.

"Rose!" Sira called across the courtyard. "Where'd you go?" I shrugged. "Nowhere." "Well, anyways. Before you mouthed off, and got yourself kicked out, I was going to remind you about the Pre-Holiday party those Ravenclaws are having on Friday. We should go."

"Seriously, Sira?" I asked. She'd never been the party type. Always mysterious and introverted, Sira was the kind of person you could only guess about.

"I'm going." James said, coming from nowhere. "Ravenclaw parties are great. Plus, the holiday party is just another excuse for girls to wear short dresses."

"Shut up, James." I laughed. Sira continued "It'll be fun. I need to have a good bash before I go home. It's absolute torture listening to all my relatives remind me how much of a Gryffindor I am." I laughed. "I should be offended by that." She smiled. "Come on, Rose. Davy Cromwell will be there.." she said in a sing song tune, trying to convince me. I smiled, shaking my head. "You can have him."

"Whatever, just promise you'll make it." she said. "Promise." I, well...promised. I then laughed. "I'm going insane."

"Yeah." Sira said, her tone saturated with sarcasm. " As if,Rose Weasley could never be a raving maniac. It would ruin her socialite reputation."

"You know me so well."

Two days later, we were at the Ravenclaw party in another old empty room that had been filled to the brim with lights, food, kids in trashy outfits, and loud music. Heaven.

I made the rounds, talking to everyone, smiling, dancing with a few people, having a few Butterbeers. But, honestly,the only person I wanted to see was Scorpius. My deep purple satin dress did little to keep me warm in the drafty room, and I found myself standing against a wall, scanning the crowd for him

I didn't have to look long though, because my angel in...emerald green (How very Slytherin) came stalking through the crowds. "Scorpius Malfoy at a Ravenclaw party? Damn."

"It was good enough for you wasn't it?" he joked. I looked around to be sure no one was watching. "Don't worry." he said. "They'll think we're arguing for family honor again."

"What if we just kissed?" I asked laughing. "Right now." I don't know why I felt so invincible lately, but it scared me and excited me. And at the current second I just wanted to kiss him for being him, for never leaving me, and just because I wanted him to know he was loved.

"Want to find out?" he yelled over the music. I didn't really catch what he said, but I figured it out quick when his lips were on mine.

He kissed me, and that was not something that goes unnoticed in a crowd.


End file.
